Lies
by Becca3
Summary: Mercedes Young, a Hogwarts student, and other Hermoine-like students are in danger. It's like the Chamber of Secrets has been opened again!
1. Mercedes Young

E/N: This is my first fiction story -- at least here on FanFiction.Net. I'll add more when more people add reviews; I need suggestions. -.- Personal comments or rude stupid comments can be emailed to me. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
-Rebecca  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Mercedes Young was one Professor Dumbledore's best students. Why was she in danger? She was pure blood; his fears were growing. Where was Lord Voldemort? Was Mercedes some sort of prize to kill instead of Harry Potter?  
  
His eyes shifted from her stiff body and turned to Ryan Murphy, her best friend.  
  
"Mr. Murphy, go to the Hospital Ward and get Madame Pomfrey," he ordered. Ryan scurried about, west, toward the Hospital. He bit his fingernails all the way there. Professor Hiaro looked at the boy coming in. She looked at him from above her glasses.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Murphy?" she asked him with suspicion.  
  
"A student has been attacked. Mercedes Young. She was coming along with me to Potions class with Professor Snape, Madame Pomfrey. Professor Dumbledore told me to come and get you--"  
  
"Yes, of course!" Madame Pomfrey said, her anger and annoyance melting away. She scurried with Ryan to the Petrified body and looked down at it. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Near death, Headmaster," Madame Pomfrey whispered, lowering her head. Mercedes' wand was across the corridor, the night air and moonlight shining through the bare windows. Dumbledore bowed his head.  
  
"Get them Mandrake juice," he said, his eyes twinkling with tears. "If these are attacks from the Dark Lord, he wouldn't do this less to my students. I am here, he wouldn't do this. He would kill them and sketch a Dark Mark on their arm.  
  
"Tom Marvolo Riddle, where are you?" he murmured, his eyes searching the body for answers. "Mr. Murphy, please go back to your common room. It is almost past your bedtime."  
  
Ryan picked up the Invisibility Cloak up and walked south. He slipped the cloak onto himself and slid back to where Dumbledore and Pomfrey were.  
  
"Madame, please get some Mandrake juice and heal these two victims," Dumbledore's voice whispered in the night air. Pomfrey's eyes were glazed.  
  
"Madame!" Dumbledore boomed. Pomfrey fell back, Petrified. Ryan looked around him. Suddenly, he saw a shadow on the stairway. He saw it laugh madly and race up the stairs.  
  
Ryan looked at Dumbledore. He looked worried and pointed his wand at his throat. He muttered something and his voice boomed across the school, "All teachers refer to the 2nd North corridor next to the Trophy Room! A student and Madame Pomfrey have been Petrified! All students report to their common rooms immediately!"  
  
Ryan, stiff-legged, walked back to the Gryffindor common room, holding a hard object in his hand. 


	2. Beginning of a War

Disclaimer: Some of the students and Professor Hiaro (Madame Pomfrey's assistant) are mine. Harry Potter and the other professors are 100 ©Warner Bros.; J.K. Rowling gets full credit.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Mercedes' body, along with Shawn Rinning, Madame Pomfrey, and Terry Growly, were in the Hospital Ward. Professor Hiaro was tending to them, making sure nothing happened.  
  
"The Mandrake juice is ready, Headmaster," Hiaro said as Dumbledore walked into the Ward.  
  
Hiaro went around to each victim, pouring Mandrake juice into their mouths.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Ryan opened the bathroom to the Boys' Bathroom in the Gryffindor Common Room. He jumped back as Hermoine and Draco fell to the floor, madly kissing, passionately. He gawked at them; Hermoine had her robe on her elbows, her shirt half-way unbuttoned, Draco's robe and shirt completely off.  
  
"Ookay," he said to himself, slowly walking inside the bathroom. He heard a speaking voice of Professor McGonagall then shuffling of feet, yelling, gasping, buttoning, zipping, slashing, running, until he chuckled.  
  
But, pretty soon, he wasn't chuckling at all. A voice boomed outside the bathroom door.  
  
"Finnile!" McGonagall bellowed. "If you are in there, I will suspend you!"  
  
Ryan's eyes widened and ran to the shower. He began showering, quickly.  
  
Fifteen minutes after he was done, Ryan was in his dormitory. His lap was filled with six letters. One was from Ron Weasly, his friend now in Romania with Charlie; one from Harry Potter, his other friend that was with Ron, except Harry was now a great professor.  
  
The rest were from Rita Skeeter.  
  
Dear Ryan,  
  
How is Hermoine? Draco and Hermoine are now a couple, but as far as I've seen, they may be married by now. D'you reckon they will soon find out everyone knows? Sheesh. They are suppose to be responsible. I think Draco was visiting you; or somebody. Hermoine was visiting YOU; I know that. Have you caught him yet?  
  
Ron  
  
He chuckled. Ryan placed the letter beside him and opened Harry's.  
  
Ryan:  
  
What's up? I heard about your scene with Mercedes. It was in the Daily Prophet. Rita, that witch, needs to shut up. You'd think Hermoine would keep her. But noooo, she lets her GO! Rita is on the edge of getting fired. Oh well. Candle's going out. Write back soon!  
  
-Harry  
  
Harry Potter; his friend, his fame slowly carressing the loneliness. Even though Charlie and the Weasly family were now rich and wonderful, Ron still felt sad inside about Hermoine being in love with Draco. He sighed and opened Rita's first letter.  
  
YOU BETTER GIVE ME DETAILS!  
  
NOW, BOY!  
  
FINE. DUMBLEDORE WILL PAY FOR YOU, LITTLE MUGGLE!  
  
The last one was a howler. The envelope was red, and so was Ryan. He winced and ripped it open.  
  
"YOU LISTEN TO ME! IF YOU EVER GO AHEAD AND NOT TELL RITA SKEETER, DAILY PROPHET SPECIALIST AND REPORTER, EVERYTHING THAT YOU KNOW ABOUT HOGWARTS, YOU WILL PAY! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT DENYING MY QUESTIONS! THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC WILL HEAR FROM ME! GOOD DAY, MUGGLE!" 


End file.
